The Story of Another Hale
by Cece Williams
Summary: Samantha always felt she didn't belong in her family. At the age of 16 she finally knew. Now Samantha has to adjust to a new life in Beacon Hills with her father.Will she survive or will she crumble under the pressure?
1. The Talk

I stare at the door in front of me, questioning my next move. Finally I move to knock. Every knock sends chills down my spin, sending me back into time.

* * *

"Samantha, honey, we need to talk." My mother pulled me down to sit beside her. "Your 16 now, and I think it's the appropriate time to have a talk."

I flop down, not interested in hearing this speech again. "Mom, we've already had that talk. I know about 'the birds and the bees'. Dad told me to wait for marriage to 'put the peanut in the peanut hole'."

"Yes dear, correct, but we're not talking about that." Said my dad as he entered into the room. "It's about you Samantha." As soon as I heard my name, my eyes widen in fear.

"Samantha … baby, we're not your biological parents." My mother looks me in my eyes. As I sat there, I could feel my world falling apart around me. My mom must have noticed that my eyes were watering because she took me in her arms. Fighting back the tears,I tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was barely above a whisper... something that I couldn't even hear. My dad asked me to repeat what I had said.

I cleared my throat and began to speak. "I knew all along that you two weren't my real parents."

"How?" My mother gave me a questioning look, matching my father's.

I sat in silence for a while longer then I started explaining. "I never felt connected to neither of you two, and I am I freaking werewolf and you two are humans," I said through tears.

"Well do you feel safe with us," my dad said looking hurt.

" Yes of course I do," I said moving from my mom's arms to his.

We sat there together for a long time. Then I ask my parents to tell me everything about my real parents.

"Hello?" A voice brings me out of my flashback.

I look up to the source of the voice, and met a set of blue eyes matching mine.

"Are you Peter?" I ask with all seriousness in my voice.

* * *

**So I hope you like my story. It's my very first fan fiction. Don't worry I will try to upload a new part of the story every week, and of course please let me know how you feel. **


	2. Let Me Explain

We sat across from each other's, studying each feacher. Every few minutes one of us would part our lips to speak, only to be stopped by the other doing the same.

Finally one of us worked up the courage to speak. "Explain?" Peter ordered.

"Well, when a man and a woman..."

"Not that." Peter interrupted. "I want to know who you are, where you're from, and how you got here "

"I already said I'm your daughter." I repeated. "I was trying to tell how i got here." I stated, earning a look from Peter.

"Talk." he ordered again.

"Im your daughter, Samantha. My biological mother's name was Isabella." I explained slowly. Peter sat silently, processing the information. "She gave me up to live with the Armstrongs. I flew from New York to meet you."

After finishing, Peter raised from his slouched position. "I remember her, but I don't remember having a child," Peter said with a questioning face.

"She wanted to keep it to herself." I began. "She felt I would be in danger if anyone knew. Your family was being hunted by hunters. She thought it would be best if she left Beacon Hill."

Peter threw his hand up for me to stop. "Why did she give you away to them."

"The Armstrongs knew a lot about our kind." I answered. "She knew she could trust them,and she knew she didn't have that much time left. So by her being pregnant with a wolf she had to become one, but her body wouldn't allow that. She got sicker and sicker every day. There wasn't anything that anyone could do to help her. She finally died when i was born. The Armstrongs were there for all of it."

"How can you prove you're my daughter" Perer questions, causing me to give him a sarcastic look. "Anyone can walk up to a stranger and say that they're their daughter."

"I LOOK just like you." I argued.

"How can you prove you're a wolf?" He questioned in denial. Without speaking I raised my hand reavilling claws.

Peter looks at me unimused. "Ok, you can just have super sharp nails."

Growing angry with him, I tightly close my eyes, only to open them and reveal the iris of my eyes were light blue. The light color symbolizing the loss of my biological that moment I knew he believed me.

Peter was about to speak but was interrupted by a loud ring. Answering his phone he moved away from where we were sitting, so i couldn't hear.

"Come on." Peter commanded walking passed me. I was about to ask him a question but was turned down. "No questions. Just come on." I followed him silently out the apartment.


	3. The Rest of the Hale

I follow behind Peter into a room with three others standing in the center. I quickly hide behind Peter after noticing them all ready to attack, for i am a stranger to to them.

"Cool it, my pups" Peter said walking away from me.

"We're not your pup. I'm the alpha remember," Scold Derek .

"Whatever Derek. What do you want?" Peter questioned.

"Hold up. Am I the only one who notices little miss sunshine over here?" Cora laughed as she looked me up and down.

"Cora." Peter warned, walking away to talk with Derek in private.

While Peter and Derek talk, Cora and I silently stared each other down.

"So..." Isaac tries to break the silence "I'm Isaac, and this is my lovely girlfriend, Cora"

"Lovely?" I asked glancing at Cora. "More like everything but."

"You don't even know who I am." Cora argued.

"Isaac, come on." Derek ordered Isaac, who followed without question.

"Where are we going?" Cora asked, ready for a mission.

"It doesn't matter where we're going." Peter answered. "You're staying here with Samantha."

'I'm not up for babysitting anyone." Cora rebelled, as the guys rushed out the door.

"I dont need you to babysit me." Samantha complained. "I really dont need you at all."

"Whatever." Cora rolled her eyes. "Samantha? That is your name right?"

"Yep Samantha Nicole Armstrong...I mean Hale." I corrected.

"Wait what makes you a Hale?"Cora looked at me surprised

"Umm...well I'm Peter's daughter"I started to explain but got cut off by Cora.

"Whatever I don't even care" Cora said walking toward me

"Ok if they don't want us to go with them, then we will have our own little mission." Cora declared. "If you're going to be a hale, then you'll need to look like a hale." She studied my light floral dress, and walked away with me in tow.

* * *

I want to thank my beta Monique for helping me put this story together. Also I will not update on Monday because of Teen Wolf. I hope you enjoy :)


	4. Shopping With The Devil

"You are going to be the 2nd hottest Hale in this town." Cora stated.

"You mean the first hottest." I smile at my reflection in the store mirror.

"No, I mean the second. I'm the first." Cora looked at her own reflection before looking to me wearing the black dress, leggings, and jacket she gave me to tryon.

"Ok you keep believing that, Cora" I stated stepping into the dressing room to collect my old clothes. When i returned Cora was nowhere in sight. I move throughout the store looking for her. Failing to find her, I payed for my items, and left feeling betrayed and angry. I couldn't believe that she would just leave me like that. I was so caught up in my angry thought towards Cora, that I realized that I had no clue where I was going. Before facing realization I was knocked to the ground by a stranger repeatedly apologizing.

"It's ok." I declared, allowing him to pull me up. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair,. She's wearing a black shirt with black pants." I explain to the young stranger. "She's about this tall." I raise my arm giving a descriptive height. "She's my cousin. Her name is Cora."

The brown haired stranger froze. "Are you talking about Cora Hale!" I nodded. "The girl that terrorises me every time I'm near her."

"She has that effect." I smiled. "I'm Samantha." I introduced, holding my hand out.

"Stiles." He said reaching out his sweaty hand to shake my hand.

"So why are you looking for Cora?" Stiles said while wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Well she wanted to take me shopping. So when we were about to leave, she just vanished." I explained to him. "I better go." I began to walk away.

"I can take you." He offered, moving to reveal a blue jeep.

"I don't think I should just get in a car with a person I just met."

"It's safer than walking." he simply explain. "And I know your family."

"Ok." I accepted his offer, moving towards the jeep.

* * *

"I told you to stay HERE with her." I overhear peter yelling. "Why would you leave her alone." I enter the room to see Cora giving peter a shrug as an answer. "That's not a good answer."

"Cora, where is she." Derek questioned her.

"I'm right here." I said walking forward, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter looked at me and back to Cora "This is not over" Peter said while backing away from her.

All of sudden something fell over. Everyone looked to see that Stiles had knock over some books that were sitting on the table.

"Sorry" Stiles said while flashing his shy little smile.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" questioned Derek.

Still trying to pick the books up Stiles managed to say "I helped Samantha get back here."

"Well thank you Stiles for helping my daughter." smiled Peter.

It seemed like the whole room had frozen. Everyone except Cora was looking at me then Peter then back at me.

"Samantha… your Peter's daughter?" Stiles said with wide eyes.

"Yea, how did you think I was Cora's cousin?" I stated

"Well I don't know, I was too busy looking at how beautiful you are." Stiles said.

"Oh, so you think I'm beautiful?" I started blushing.

"Umm no… I mean yea...I don't know" Stiles was searching for the right answer.

"Why is everyone surprised that I have a daughter?"Peter questioned.

"Maybe because we haven't seen her in a day of our life." Derek sarcastically answered.

Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." And walked out, pulling me behind.


	5. A Slow Wolf

I smile, looking down at my phone, and begin to text a response. Before I could press the send button, the phone was pulled from between my fingers. I look in the direction my phone had disappeared to, and discovered it in the palms of Peter's hands.

"Your reflexes is too slow." Peter complained, walking away with my phone still in his hand. I follow him with hopes of getting my phone back. "You'll start training next week." He looks down at my messages. "Stay away from him." He orders.

"Why?" I whine. "Stiles is..."

"I mean it." He walks away refusing to listen.

"Fine," I follow behind him. "but can I have my phone back?" I said reaching my hand out to him."

"No, you can get it back in the morning, now go to bed." Peter exerted the room, leaving me with a pout.

I lay silently thinking about all the events of my day, but one stood out the most. Stiles' smile clustered my mind til my eyelids were too heavy to hold open. Even in my dreams, he appeared.

* * *

Since today is my birthday I decided that I would put two Chapters up.

Please review thanks


	6. School

I nervously walk through Beacon Hills High, feeling like everyone's eyes were on me. I finally reach the locker I was assigned, and begin to fill it with books. After finishing I looked around the hall, studying other students. I was so curious to see what people from Beacon Hills looked liked. The first person that caught my eye was a redheaded girl chatting away to a taller brunette.I pick up on a few words from their conversation that seems to be about me.

"Hey." A voice breaks my concentration.

"Hi, Stiles." I turn to him, and back to the girls. "Who's the redhead?" I asked, hoping he knew.

"It's actually strawberry blond." He corrected, causing me to send him a look showing i just want the answer. "That's Lydia." I nodded turning back to him. "So,how's your first day going?"

"It's kinda hasn't started yet." I answered knowing the first class of the day hasn't begun.

"You're completely right," Stiles nervously admitted looking around. "You know if you want me to introduce you to some people before class, I can."

Before I could answer a boy with brown eyes and black hair came up beside me. "Stiles..." He silenced after noticing me.

"Hey Scott this is Samantha." Stiles said looking at me

"Hey… umm Stiles I need to talk to you." Scott said pointing toward the door at the end of the hall way.

Scott started to pull Stiles away from me. While Stiles was being pulled away he yelled to me,"I promise I will be back to show you to your class."

I smiled back at him indicating bye. When I turned my head I saw Lydia still watching me. I just closed my locker and walked away.

* * *

I sit in science class listening to the teacher partner everyone off.

"Ms. Martin, you'll be working with Ms. Hale." The teacher announced.

I stand from my seat, and sit on the abandoned stool by Lydia.

"So how's it going." I asked looking at her studying her nails polish.

"Concentrating that i didn't get my makeout session this morning, yea I'm just fine. " She said tapping her pencil in her other hand on the desk.

"Well nice to hear your doing good." I said while turning away mouthing omg.

The teacher stood in front of the class and said,"Ok class since today is the first day of school, we will rotate around the class and tell something about ourselves to our partners ."

Raising her hand Lydia told the teacher, "About that, I really don't care to share."

The teacher smiled." Well Lydia you just shared that you don't care to share… so let's get started shall we."

I giggled at what the teacher had said.

"So that' funny, huh?" Lydia called me out .

"I'm laughing, so yea, it's funny." I snapped.

Lydia and I started looking around the class to realize that everyone could hear us.

Lydia smirked and said," I like you, make plans to hangout with Allison and I."

I smiled back at her and said ok. The rest of the class was actually fun. I got to know a lot about some people. Some people seemed cool and some seemed absolutely weird, but to tell the truth, I kinda like it here.


	7. Nothing but Trouble

I walk off of the street lit by the sunset into the apartment building. When I reach the apartment I drop the shopping bags weighing me down. I've been in Beacon Hills for almost three weeks.

"You missed training," Peter complained. "again."

"Sorry." I apologise. "I'm just trying to live my life."

"Well your little life could end soon if you don't improve your skills." Peter yelled.

"Fine I'll be there tomorrow." I said looking a little hurt by his anger.

"I don't believe that because you said that yesterday, and here it is today and you weren't at training." Peter scold. "So youre not leaving this house."

"Well I have to go to school don't I?" I sassed, knowing I would make him even madder.

"You know what I mean, now go to your room." Order Peter

I was about to say something back, but when I heard a low growl, I knew he was really mad. So I just grabbed my shopping bags and heading to my room.

* * *

"Wait, I am not comfortable with three people poetically trying to hurt me at the same time." I announced, standing in the center of a circle formed by Derek, Cora, and Isaac.

"Hunters hunt in groups larger than three." Derek informed.

"Derek's right, so the sooner we get training started, the better." Peter said. "Now on the count of three it'll be just you and them."

As Peter started counting down, my heart started to race. As soon as he said go I ran away and hid, leaving everyone with a questioning look.

"Obviously she doesn't need training in running." Cora snickered.

"You do realise we could drag you out." Isaac acknowledged.

"No, Isaac, that never crossed my mind." I spoke sarcastically.

"I just wanted you to know." Isaac smiled, unaffected by my sarcasm.

"I'm not coming out," I yelled from my hiding spot. "til everyone promises not to hurt me."

"You're gonna try this." Peter forced me out of the spot I was hidden in.

"How about you dimistrate for me." I smiled.

"Fine." Peter agreed. "Cora, get in the center." He ordered, taking the spot once occupied by Cora. "Samantha, you..." Peter began. When he turned back to the spot where he had abandoned me, he discovered I was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been super busy. The next chapter will be up on Friday because this chapter is short. Please follow and review**


	8. Attack!

Days have past since I literally ran out on training. As I exited the school I received a call from Peter ordering me to hurry to Dereks. To save some time, I followed a shortcut through the woods.

As I move deeper into the forest I heard the sound of leaves crumbling behind me. I turn to the sound, and discover two figures rushing towards me. Frozen in place, I was knocked to the ground. In the corner of my eye I see one of the figures charging towards me. In reaction I rolled out of the figure reach. As i stood from the ground, I could feel I had shifted to my wolf form.

In the heat of the moment I begin to charge at the figure, ready to fight. Hitting the figure was like hitting a brick wall. As I tried to recover from the pain, I was pushed to the ground. With my vision blurred, I released a shattering scream causing the figure to freeze. Seeing my chance to unbalance it, I quickly jumped up and kick it over. As soon as it hit the ground, I was able to pin it down by its neck.

Then all of a sudden I heard clapping. I looked up to see Peter standing in the distance smiling at me. I looked back down at the figure below me, trying to free itself.

"Derek… why the hell did you attack me?" I said still trying to catch my breathe.

"We wanted to put you in a real situation where you had to fight." Derek answered.

"That's pretty clever."I admitted walking toward my belongings.

"I can tell you have been hanging around Lydia." Derek said while rubbing his ears. "That scream was pretty loud.

When I picked up my purse I seen that it had mud and leaves all over it.

"Do you know what this is?" I fitted.

"A muddy bag." Peter answered.

"This," I held the bag up for them to have a better view. "is Prada, and one of you will buy me a new one." I demanded. Peter and Derek quickly sacrificed the other, by pointing to eachother. "I dont care who, but I will get a new Prada."

"In your dreams." Peter said knowing the price of the bag.

Derek helped gather the rest of my things and we headed out of the woods.

* * *

"I'll never walk through the woods alone again." I spoke into the phone. "And what's worse is that they got mud on my Prada.

"Why would you have Lydia's dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my Prada bag." I corrected.

"It' was an accident." Peter yelled from his room.

"No it wasn't." I yelled back at him. "Now stop listening to my conversation."

"I'm not listening to your conversation." He yelled back.

"Hey Peter." Stiles smirked through the phone.

"Hey Stiles." Peter greeted back. "Get off the phone." He orders.

"Now, how would you know that Stiles said hey to you if you wasn't listening."

"Doesn't matter. Get off the phone before I come in there and break it in half."

"Oh, so you're starting a list of things to buy me." I sassed. "I will get my Prada."

"I'll let you hang up, before Peter goes bankrupt trying to replace all your stuff." Stiles offered.

"You should hang up." I insisted. "Peter's threats do not scare me."

"They should, so you should hangup."

"No, you hang up."

"I'm not up for this tonight." Peter stormed in grabbing my phone.

"You can go ahead and crush that because I have been looking at the IPhone 5." I announced, with a smirk. "And that's a four."

Peter rolled his eyes and exited the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the people who is following and who has added my story to their favorite list. Please review! :D**


	9. Listen

"Ok Samantha are you ready?" Peter announced through the walkie-talkie. "Samantha can you hear... are you playing Candy Crush."

"No." I gasped.

"Why are you lying?" Peter questioned. " I can hear you playing."

"No, I can't get off stupid level 156." I pouted. "Hey, Isaac, can you send me a life."

"Give it to me." Derek demanded, reaching out his hand.

"Ok, once again Samantha we will whisper to you where you need to go to get your bag." Peter repeated. "When you start no one is allowed to talk to you through the walkie-talkie."

"Ok I got it." I speak back into the walkie-talkie, before it was disconnected.

"Ok, Samantha," I focus to listen in to Derek. "I need you to go to the big oak tree." He ordered from a distance.

I follow orders from Derek, Isaac, and Peter til Peter gives directions for my last destination.

"Go to the lake." I barely hear him, but I obey.

When I reach the lake I see Cora standing on the edge of the dock, with a handbag in her arms.

"If you want it," She holds the bag out. "come and get it."

I storm down and look her straight in the eye. When I reach for the bag, she yank it out of my reach. I reach for the bag in it's new location, only to have her repeat her action. Growing irritated, I gives her a small shove. She exhales loudly, and charges towards me. Before I could move out the way, I was pushed off the dock.

As I began to climb out the lake, I could feel my anger taking over me. Peter reaches out to pull me back up on the dock. As soon as my feet meet the wood, I reach to slap Cora across her face, but Isaac pulled her away from my reach.

"I will beat your ass!" I yell storming for the dark-haired girl. I pull her to the ground, and we began to scratch at each other. I managed a few punches before we were separated.

"What is your problem." I ask Cora, as Peter continued to hold me back. "I gave you no reason to hate me."

"You came out of nowhere, flashing your money around, thinking that you're better than all of us." Cora yelled. "Well, you're not. Matter of fact… your beneath us."

"I never bragged about my money. I was just trying to fit in with this crazy ass family."

"Your not doing a good job." Cora complained.

"I would do a better job if you actually helped me feel like I belong in this family." I shouted at her, while Peter tried to pull me away.

"Because you don't." She yelled after me.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore because I'm done with you." I said while walking away with Peter.

"Samantha, wait." Isaac called after Peter and I. "You forgot your bag."

"Thanks Isaac." I smiled at the curly-haired boy. "I like it." I admitted while studying the bag. It wasn't Prada, but it was cute. "I think I have the perfect outfit to go with it."

Peter turned to walk away. "I think we should be going."

I started to walk away but realized that Derek still had my phone.

"Derek, can I have my phone back."

"Oh yea, sorry, I forgot I had it." Derek said while tossing the phone.

"And Isaac, don't forget to send me a life." I yell back, as I begin to catch up with Peter.


	10. Night Out

"Wow. This brings back so many bad memories." Lydia shivers.

"What kind of memories?" I asked.

"Bad." Lydia answered skating off.

I met the group of student at the local ice skating rink. Stiles asked me to join them earlier that week

"So, did you skate back where you're from?" Stiles slid beside me to ask.

"Actually I'm a champion." I snickered.

"Wow, really?" He asked, amazed.

"No Stiles." I smiled at him. "But I did compete a couple of times."

"Well can you show me some of the tricks that you can do." Stiles pleaded.

I agreed and skated to the middle of the rink. I announced that my first trick is called the "sit spin." Then I moved to "I spin." To get ready for my finally trick I did the "layback spin" and then changed to the "Y spin."

"She such a show off." Cora growls.

"Be nice, Cora" Isaac placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How?" She asks, not taking her eyes of me. "She makes me sick."

My claws grew out, ready to rip Cora's throat out. Before I could follow through on my thoughts, I was ambushed by compliments from strangers. I quickly hid my hands in my pockets, remembering I'm in public.

"I don't know." I overhear Scott talking to Stiles. "Something isn't right about her."

"Samantha is pretty cool." Stiles defended me. "Maybe you should get to know her."

I was unable to hear Scott's response over a loud announcement explaining the rink would be closing soon. An outbreak of moans came over the group of people.

* * *

The ride home with Stiles was silent. I desperately wanted to ask him about his conversation with Scott, but couldn't find the courage.

As we pulled into the lot I could hear Stiles's heartbeat increase before he spoke. "Samantha… can I ask you something?"

"Ya." I answer with hope he would bring up what Scott said at the rink.

Stiles took a deep breath and said,"Will you go to the Winter Formal Dance with me?"

"Are you kidding?" I teased. "I would be a complete idiot if I didn't say yes." I smiled, as Stiles released a breath he was holding in.

Stiles and I lock eyes before I leaned forward. Our lips were only inches away from each other when we began to hear constant tapping. I turn and find Peter.

"Past your curfew." He interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I look at the clock on my phone. "I still have ten minutes." I argue with him from inside the jeep.

"My watch might be ten minutes fast." He explained. "Now get out."

I turn to Stiles and said my

goodbye. "You did that on purpose." I pouted, walking behind Peter.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Peter answered. "Actually I did."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't think… I know." Peter laughed.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for like a week. Also I want to thank my betas Monique and Shon again, we're still hanging in there.

Please let me know how you feel about the story. Also the chapters will start to get longer for all of my followers that needed longer chapter.


	11. Shopping With the Girls!

"Hey mom." I greeted over the phone. "How's it going?"

"Everything is great, honey." Mrs. Armstrong answered. "How is everything in Beacon Hills?"

"It's going really good."

"Are you making any friends?"

"Yes I am." I giggle. "Someone even asked me to a dance."

"Aww." My mom gushed. "Does this someone have a name?"

"His names is Stiles. Mom, he is so sweet and charming. He has the most adorable smile. His eyes. I cant help but get lost in them. He's..."

"Ok, I get it, Samantha." My mom laughed. "He's cute. So , have you picked out a dress yet?"

"No." I answered. "I'm going shopping with some friends later today."

"Well, have fun, and remember to send me some pics...Is that what your generation says?"

"Mom, don't ever say that again."

"Just send me the _pictures_. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes." I giggled. "Bye, Mom"

#############################################################################

I look through the rack of dresses unpleased. "Should I buy the dark blue or silver one?" I asked, holding up the dresses to Lydia and Allison's sight.

"Neither." Lydia grabbed the dresses out of my hands and put them back on the rack.

"We'll be here forever." I whine, throwing my head back. "I have better things to do."

"You can wait to have phone sex with Stiles." Lydia assumed.

"Lydia, get your mind out of the gutter." I ordered. "That's disgusting."

"What do you think?" Allison cut into the conversation, holding a dress up to cover her.

"Just looking at that dress is torture." I answer.

"Yeah, you're right." Allison agreed. "Where's Peter Hale when we need him?"

My eyes widen at Peter's name. "Why would we need him?" I asked.

"He picked out a dress for me last year." Allison answered.

"He was being creepy." Lydia threw out, without looking up from the clothing rack.

"But he had great taste." Allison admitted.

"Here comes the fashion devil now." Lydia looks past me. I quickly turn to see Peter walking over.

I jog over to Peter. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, pulling him out of Lydia and Allison's view.

"You told me to pick you up at 5."

"It's not..." I pause looking at the time on my phone. It was almost 6:30. "We couldn't find the right dresses, so we lost track of time." I reasoned.

Peter looks to the rack we were standing beside. "This matches your eyes." He holds out a aquamarine colored dress. "Keep it knee length, because you can't have anything shorter," He ordered "and you're clumsy."

"Fine." I exhaled, taking the dress from him.

"Why is she talking to him?" I overhear a voice.

"Peter's her dad." I hear another voice answer. This voice I knew too well. It was Stiles. Where's there's Stiles; there's Scott.

"I'm going to try this on." I tell Peter. I began to walk toward the fitting room. Intending to buy the dress, I hid it on a hook outside a fitting room. Knowing the dress was out of sight of any other shoppers, I began my way over to the rack sheltering the voices. "What are you two doing?" I questioned, pushing aside the clothings on the rack. Scott and Stiles rushed from under the rack. "So?" I truly wanted to know why the two guys were hiding and eavesdropping.

"We umm. We were." Scott hesitated.

"I want to buy this." Stiles grabs something off the rack and holds it up.

"You want to buy a skirt." I scrunch my eyes at the pencil skirt.

"I have amazing legs. I should show them off." Stiles admitted. "It really hugs my hips."

I look to Scott for his answer. Scott shrugs his shoulders, before asking the #1 question on his mind. "Why didn't you mention that you were Peter's daughter?"

"Because, I don't talk to you." I answered truthfully.

"Does Allison and Lydia know?" He asked, glancing at the two girls.

"I dont think so. I don't think Allison even knows my last name." I assume. "Lydia hasn't thought of linking me to Peter." I noticed Scott was about to ask another question. "Before this turns into 20 Questions, I have to go. Peter is waiting for me." I turn to leave but was stopped by Stiles.

"Oh Samantha." Stiles move away from Scott. "That sounds like a good idea."

I stared at him confused. "Stiles what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about..." Stiles paused. "You know the phone sex."

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear,"Maybe if you are a good boy… it won't have to be over the phone."

Reaching the fitting rooms, I noticed a young blonde smiling at the dress I hid earlier.

"Excuse me." I step up to catch the girl's attention. "I wanted to buy that dress."

"Too bad."

"I put it on the hook so I could come back later to buy it." I explained, growing a little angry.

"That's not my problem." She turned to walk away.

I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving with MY dress. "I will fight you for that dress." I threatened.

"Bring it." The girl was almost ready to fight as I was.

"Hold it. This lovely, purple dress would look way better on you." Peter interrupted holding a dress to her.

"Wow that's pretty." The girl studied the dress. "I'll go try it on."

After I knew the girl couldn't hear I told peter, "That dress looks horrible."

"I know, so we better get out of here before she comes back." Peter grabbed my hand pulling me to the front.

"Where is Lydia and Allison?" I looked back to where they used to be.

"I picked out their dresses and they left." Peter said while pulling out his wallet."Oh, Lydia said , don't be late to her house." I nodded my head in understanding.

"How will you be paying today sir?" The lady at the cash register asked.

"Credit." I slide the card across the counter.

Peter notices the name on the card and quickly reaches for his wallet. "How did you get my card?" He asked.

"That hug I gave you before I left," I recalled. "let's just say that wasn't free."

The clerk gave me the dress and Peter and I left.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you like the chapter. Also tell me I wasn't the only one crying when last week of Teen Wolf came. OMG my sweet little Stiles. Oh and always review, that's what keeps me going with this story. Love you guys.**


	12. Winter Formal Part 1

"Peter can you go put my dress in the car?" I asked Peter, as I rushed through the apartment. I stop and noticed Peter hasn't moved. "Peter, please." I begged. "I have some more things I have to find."

"I told you to get your things ready last night," Peter scolded. "but you were too busy talking to Stiles." Peter gives a girlish laugh. "Stiles, you're so funny."

"I sound nothing like that." I criticized Peter's impression of me.

"You sounded like that last night."

"Peter, please just take my dress to the car." I ask again. "I'll be there in a minute."

Peter rolls his eyes and exits with the dress.

After finding everything I was looking for Peter dropped me off to get dressed at Lydia's home.

"Hey Mrs. Martin." I greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey Samantha. Are you here to get ready for the dance with Lydia?" She questioned, motioning me inside of the house. I answered with a nod. "Well her and Allison are in her room."

When I got to Lydia's room, I saw two beautiful dress on the bed. I can't believe Peter chose those gorgeous dresses for Lydia and Allison. I was so caught up in admiring the dresses that I didn't even realize that Lydia and Allison entered the room.

"Come back to Earth, Samantha." Lydia ordered.

"I was just looking at your dresses." I admitted. "They're beautiful."

"Yea, thanks to Peter." Allison smoothed out the dress.

"Sorry for breaking up you two's conversation, but we have less than an hour to get ready." Lydia acknowledged while removing a curler from her hair. "And Samantha, you haven't even started on your hair."

After I was dressed I look down to where I sat all my stuff, and noticed I was missing a shoe.

"Have one of you seen my other shoe?" I questioned, lifting the available shoe up. Both girls shook their heads no. "I probably dropped it on my way up." I walk out of the room to retrace my tracks. I looked all over the hall, but failed to find my shoe. I was about to go back into Lydia's room when I heard a voice.

"Are you looking for this?" Peter smirked, holding my missing heel in his hand. "You left it in the car."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." I rushed down to grab my shoe. As I started back up the stair, I remember that I didn't see my phone in my bag either. "Do you happen to have my phone?"

Peter began rocking backing and forward with a smile.

"Can I have it?" I extended my hand out. Peter reveals the phone. "Can you bring it to me?" I asked, standing half way up the staircase. Peter sent me a look denying my request. "Throw it." I demanded.

"I am not going to throw this." Peter declared. "You should get some practice. You don't want to fall in front of your friends, do you?"

I exhaled loudly, "I hate when your right."

Surprisely I was able to make it to the bottom of the stairs without falling.

"See I didn't fall." I grabbed my phone. I started back up the stairs, but I stumbled when I got closer to the top. I turn as I hear Peter chuckle. "That's not funny." I turned and continued up the stairs.

As I reach the final step at the top, I hear Mrs. Martin yell, "Girls, your friends are here."

Lydia and Allison brush past me to go downstairs. I can see the two girls freeze at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching them.

"Why is Peter here?" Lydia asked, not feeling comfortable with Peter in her home.

"He brought my stuff."

"Why would he have your stuff?" Allison asked, wondering how I was tied to Peter.

"He's my dad." I answered.

"I think I forgot my earrings upstairs." Lydia recalled.

"You're wearing them." I pointed.

"I hate these." She began to force me back upstairs into her room.

As soon as the door closed questions began flying toward me.

"Peter's your dad?" Lydia asked in shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important." I answered. "Why is everyone so surprised?"

"Wait, who else knows that you're Peter's daughter?" questioned Allison

"Stiles, and Isaac." I listed "And, every since Scott found out he has been acting even weider."

"What do you mean even weirder?" Allison say.

"I don't know. I can tell that he doesn't trust me."

Before Allison or Lydia could asked another questioned bursted into the room. "Girls come on, everyone is waiting."

We go back downstairs to join the group.

"Let me get a picture of everyone." Mrs. Martin smiled, running up with her camera.

"Mrs. Martin, I can't take pictures." I denied. "The flash makes me dizzy."

"I could turn off the flash."

I look to Peter, desperate for help. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, as Mrs. Martin began to take a few pictures of Lydia.

"You're not the only wolf." Peter pointed.

"Yeah, but I don't want Lydia's mom to know I'm a wolf." I complain.

"I doubt she knows anything about wolves."

"Samantha." Mrs. Martin called for me to take a picture with all the girls.

"Just close your eyes." Peter suggested.

"I dont want to be the weirdo with their eyes closed in every picture." I rejected.

"Well, you don't want to be one of the freaks blurring the picture."

After taking debris pictures, we all climbed into a Limo transporting us to the dance.

"Hey you guys, my mom sent me the pictures she took." Lydia smiled looking at the pictures."They all look good, except the ones with all the freakin werewolves in them.

"You act like we did it on purpose." Isaac said, while grabbing Lydia's phone. " I know someone who can fix the pictures."

"And that person would be?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Samantha can." Isaac threw the phone in my direction. "She takes a lot of selfies."

"How do you know she takes a lot of selfies?" Stiles switched all his focus from me to Isaac.

"Yea Isaac, how do you know about her selfies?" Cora crossed her arms, waiting for her boyfriend to answer.

"I might have come across her Instagram."

"So, you're 'sexy in a scarf '." I laughed. "Thanks for liking all of my pictures." I smile before looking back at the pictures. "I can have them ready by tomorrow."

**We continued to talk and laugh till we pulled up at the school.**

* * *

**A/N: I have been upset this whole week. Samantha is suppose to be Peter's daughter. I really think Jeff Davis hates me. lol. It made me think about the sequel I was going to do for this story. So please review and tell me if you want a sequel because the sequel is going to be so good. Love you guys. Peace :D**


	13. Winter Formal Part Two

Stiles and I swayed as a slow song spread throughout the gym.

"Are you having fun?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Ya, I'm having a great time." I answered. "The decorations make you forget this was a gym yesterday."

"It usually smells like sweaty socks, but now." Stiles paused thinking of how to describe the smell.

I sniffed the air." Like cheap cologne and girly perfumes." I answered.

Stiles and I pull apart as the tempo of the music began to speed up. As I danced with stiles, I was slightly pushed forward. Believing it was a accident, I straightened up and continued to dance. After being bumped into multiple times by the same person, I turn to see who the clumsy stranger was. It was the same blond haired girl that I had a run into when I was dress shopping.

"Not you again." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes me again, and that dress looks horrible on you." She looked me up and down.

"Really because I think she looks really beautiful in that dress." Stiles smiled. "Actually, she looks beautiful in everything."

"Oh for the love of God, shut up. You're making me sick to my stomach." The girl smirked.

"Hold on who do you think you're telling shut up." I stepped up to where I was only a few inches from her face.

"Your stupid boyfriend." She pointed towards Stiles.

"My boyfriend is not stupid, trust me honey." I snapped. I peeked over her shoulder to see her date. "At least my date isn't my brother."

"I told you they would notice." The boy stormed off.

Tired of the situation, I turned back to stiles.

"You're pretty bad ass." Stiles laughed.

Before I could respond someone pulled my hair. If I wasn't holding on to Stiles, I'm pretty sure I would have fell to the ground. As soon as I turned to face the person that had pulled my hair, I was met with a slap in the face. I looked up to she the blonde- haired girl smiling.

"You have really messed up now." I straightened up.

"Samantha, don't do it." Stiles warned me.

But I was too mad to just walk away. This girl had just put her hands on me. It was go time. With one swift move I knock the girl on the floor. She tried to get up but I pushed her back down. Seeing my moment to get some hits in, I grabbed her hair. I pulled it back allowing full access to her face. I begun repeatedly punching her in the face. Realizing my potential to smash her skull in, I allowed Stiles to pull me away from the girl.

As stiles whispered calming words, I watched the blonde stand and wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. As she move closer to Stiles and I, Stiles tighten his arms around my waist.

"Looks like you haven't had enough." I shouted at the girl.

At that moment the girl charged towards me. I knew Stiles wouldn't let go, so I shifted all of my weight on him to lean him back. When the girl was close enough I kicked my legs up. From the strong blow to the stomach, she flew backwards into a group of students.

"Hey." I hear Coach Finstock yell, cutting through the crowd. "You can't bowl a strike at a formal dance." I turn to see the 10 students I knocked over using the blonde.

"But Coach..."

"Shut it, Bilinski." Coach Finstock yells at Stiles, as he began to escort me out of the gym.

* * *

After the fight, the dance was practically dead.

"My heel broke." I complained, as everyone sat in the limo retuning everyone home.

"Who cares." Cora shouted. "You got all of us kicked out."

"Actually I got myself kicked out." I corrected. "None of you guys had to leave."

"If you leave, then Stiles leaves. And if Stiles leaves, Scott goes too." Lydia explained. " When Scott goes, Isaac follows, and when..."

"We got it Lydia." Stiles cut her off.

I continue to study my heel. Throwing the shoe to the floor of the limo, I mumbled "$300 wasted."

"There she goes." I hear Cora whisper to Isaac.

"What is it now, Cora?" I questioned, growing irritated with my cousin.

"You always have to talk about how much money you have," Cora complained. "or spent."

"I do not do that." I declared.

"Ya, you do. $300 shoes, $2000 purses, $600 here, $900 there." Cora listed. "You waste money."

"No, I use my money on what I think is necessary." I argued. "There's nothing wrong if I want something that's a little on the expensive side."

"Make up whatever excuses you have to."

"Cora, you're..." Stiles began.

"Shut it, Stiles." Cora interrupted. "If she's a real Hale, she should be able to handle everything I have to say."

"Then say what you have to say." I dared Cora, truly wanting to hear what else she had to say.

"No," Stiles stopped. "How about we say something good about…"

"No, Stiles." yelled Cora. "You're too busy kissing up to her, and you don't really know anything about her." Ready to say what she has on her mind, she looks me in the eyes. "You are pathetic. You throw your money around like you're a little princess or something that you aren't. You're a teenage wolf who can't control herself."

Processing what was said to me, I giggled. "So, I'm just like you," I smirked "but with money." I giggle a little longer. "I'm better then you in more ways then you know."

"Throwing your money around doesn't make you better then me."

"I don't throw my money around." I pointed angrily. "This is me throwing my money around." I yelled throwing a wad of money in her face.

As the bills began to fall to the floor, Cora jumps towards me. Isaac quickly grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back down. At the same moment Stiles climbed in my lap, refusing to let me fight.

"Stiles," I calmly call to him, "get off me."

"No, because if I do the first thing that you're going to do is kill Cora." Stiles explained, continuing to sit in my lap.

"More like the other way around." Isaac doubted, as Cora still struggled to get free from him.

"I promise I won't lay a finger on her."

"Scott, is she lying?" Stiles asked.

"Straight through her teeth." Scott insured, listening to my rapid heartbeat.

"I almost committed a murder. Of course my heart will be beating fast. Now stiles get off of me." I yelled, tossing Stiles back on the seat beside me.

"You wasn't going to do anything." Cora smirked.

"You are..." I was about to insult Cora.

"Drop it!" Allison yelled, tired of me and my cousin fighting.

Everyone sat in a awkward silence as the limo continued to drive thru the night.

* * *

Being the last two in the limo gave Stiles plenty of time to walk me up to the apartment.

As we reached the correct floor, we were stopped in the hall by Peter.

"You can leave now, Stiles."

"I promised Samantha that I would walk her to the door." Stiles flashed a smile at

Peter. "And this isn't the door."

Stiles grabbed my hand and we walked to the door of my apartment.

"Well I guess since your dad is less than three feet away, I can't get my goodnight kiss." Stiles looked over to where Peter was watching us.

"You guessed right. You know Stiles, I'm starting to believe you actually have a brain." Peter admitted.

"Actually you still get a goodnight kiss." I glanced back at Peter, warning him to be nice to Stiles.

As soon as I looked back I was met with two big brown eyes. Instantly our eyes locked. At that moment I wanted nothing else but to kiss Stiles, and nothing or no one could stop me. I leaned forward, ready to meet his lips. When our lips connected the butterflies in my stomach were terminated by an electric shock running down my spine.

"That's enough." Peter yelled.

As I pulled away from Stiles I couldn't help but to blush.

"Icing on the cake." I smiled, feeling Stiles tuck a piece of my hair that had fallen. "Bye, Stiles." I waved, truly not wanting him to go.

I watched Stiles wave back as he began to walk away. As Stiles passed him, Peter bucked towards him, causing Stiles to speed up his walk.

"You had to embarrass me in front of him." I fitted.

"Yep." Peter answered, pushing me inside the apartment. "It's fun."

* * *

I lay on my bed looking threw the pictures I promised Lydia I would fix. Studying the group pictures, I discover a secret.

"Scott's a wolf." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say." Peter questioned, peeking his head pass the door.

"Um.." I hesitated. "I look good as a wolf." Peter gives me a questioning look. "The sideburns, unibrow, nails and teeth. It's all kind of hot." I smiled. Peter continued to stare at me. "It might just come from being a Hale." Peter finally give up and backs out of the room. "Goodnight." I yell from behind the closed door.

How could I not have noticed. He heard me talking to Peter in the dress shop. Stiles asking him if I was lying in the limo.

Refusing to think about Scott any longer, I continue scrolling through the pictures. After scrolling through wolf infested pictures, I reach a picture of Stiles and I. The corners of my lips curled upward as i thought about the kiss we shared hours ago. I've kissed a guy before, but the kiss never felt like that before. Easily I was back on cloud 9.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm so mad at Teen wolf right now. I give Peter a child, they give Peter a child. I decide that it's going to be a girl, of course she is a girl too on the show. She likes Stiles in my story, and she likes Stiles in the show. Wtf. but I just wanted to let you know that there is no copying of Teen Wolf. This story was written back in December of 2013. anyway please let me know how you feel about this chapter or the whole story.**


	14. Dark Secrets

After the dance incident I had to do two weeks of detention. I thought it was unfair that the girl didn't get detention, but I couldn't hold back my laughter when i was told I broke her leg. But there was a voice in the back of my mind complaining how i should have broken her neck instead.  
I sat in a desk in front of Coach Finstock's. With my fist tucked under my chin, I stared at the lacrosse coach. Feeling my icy stare, the coach awkwardly graded papers.  
Worn out by my stare, Coach Finstock breaks the suffocating silence. "Hale, why are you staring?"  
"I've never noticed you had green eyes." I randomly identified, never changing my position. "They're kinda cute."  
"What is your problem, Hale."  
"Why do you alway have to yell?" I questioned. Ignoring my question, Coach Finstock looked back down to the papers on his desk. "You should consider counseling. All that anger can't be good for your health."  
"What do you want?" the coach desperately questioned, tired of me.  
"It's obvious that I want to go home." I smirked knowing that I would be going home.  
"Will you stop staring." he plead, ignoring my demand.  
Getting out of my desk, I move to kneel in front of his. Returning to my pose, I plunge my hand back under my chin and deepen my glare. "You know i'm going to keep asking until I get to leave, right?" A few seconds passed before I ask to go home again.  
"No." he firmly answers. "Now, go sit down or it's another week of detention."  
I shook my head. "I'm suppose to serve all my detentions with you."  
Realising the error in his threat, he decided to cut me a deal. "If you sit down and be quiet for 5 minutes, today will be your last day of detention."  
Approving of his offer, I stand and return to the desk I sat in earlier.  
Two minutes after making the deal with Coach Finstock, I put my head on the desk. "Has it been 5 minutes yet?"  
"Go." the coach points to the door. "Just go, before I have a mental breakdown."  
I grab my bag and exit the room with a accomplished smile. As I walk the halls of Beacon High, I overhear two familiar voices having a conversation.  
"I really don't trust her." Scott stated.  
"Scott, you haven't even taken the time to get to know her." Stiles reasoned.  
"I know she's Peter's daughter." Scott paused. "Just don't want you to get hurt."  
"Samantha couldn't hurt anyone." Stiles defined me.  
"Are we talking about the same Samantha? The one that broke Megan Foster's leg in three different place." Scott named the blonde I had fought at the dance.  
"Dude, that was self defense."Stiles pointed out. " Don't act like you didn't see Megan touch Samantha first."  
"That proves she's just like like him." Scott explained, ignoring Stiles's reasons. "Dont act you forgot all the things Peter did."  
At that point I was tired of Scott talking about Peter. "Tell me, Scott, what did he do?" I ask, walking close to the two boys.  
"Samantha, we..." Stiles began before I interrupted him.  
"No, Stiles." I lift a finger to Stiles face. "I what Scott to answer since he THINKS he knows everything about my father."  
"I know more then you do." He pointed. "He has more secrets then you know."  
"Of course you would know. Why don't you go ahead and tell me what's my dad's big secrets, Mr. Know It All?"  
"Samantha, I think..." Stiles spoke again.  
"Stiles," I yelled to my boyfriend. "I only want to hear Scott. Talk."  
"Fine. Your father is a manipulator, he would destroy anyone to gain power." Scott explained. "Do you know who Laura is?" Before I had the opportunity to deny knowing of the person, Scott continues talking. "Of course you don't because Peter killed her to become the alpha. She was Derek and Cora's older sister."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stiles flop his hand downward. Gaining my full attention, stiles explained "He sliced her in half."  
"Why dont you ask Allison about her aunt, Kate?" Scott suggested.  
Once again Stiles moves his hand, but this motion showed that Allison's aunt's throat was slit.  
Truly upset with the whole situation, I turn to Stiles. "If you make one more dumb gesture, I'll..."  
"Hurt him?" Scott interrupted me. "Like what Peter did to Lydia."  
"What the hell are you talking about? Lydia isn't dead. She struts around the school everyday as the it girl."  
"Peter used her to bring himself back to life." Scott answered. "Laura, Kate, Lydia, and me were..."  
"How do you even fit in to..."  
"He turned me." Scott explained. "He didn't care about how my life would change. He only wanted to use think Peter is so innocent, but you're wrong." I fight back tears, listening to Scott. "I'm pretty sure he's using you right now."  
My blood boiled, listing to Scott blame Peter for two murders, but to hear him accuse Peter of manipulating me sent me over the edge. Angry controlled my body, as I raised my hand. Before the palm of my hand could have contact with his face, Scott grabbed my arm.  
"Why are you such a jerk." I was able to ask through my cracking voice .  
"I'm not a jerk. I'm just trying to protect people."  
Not accepting his answer, I pulled my arm from his firm grip. As I turn around I see Stiles looking toward the ground. "Stiles," When he heard his name he slowly looked up meeting my teary gaze. "I want nothing to do with you." I admitted before storming out of the school.  
As I journeyed home, my mind cluttered with questions. Did Peter really kill people. What if Scott's right about everything. What type of father would manipulate his daughter. My anger and sadness turned into fear.  
"Peter, please tell me this is not true." I cry, as soon as I closed the apartment door. Peter looks up from a book. "Tell me all the things I've heard about you killing Laura and Alison's aunt is not true. Say you've never killed anyone." I choked out, as tears streamed down my cheeks. The apologetic look on Peter's face was enough of a answer.  
I rushed and locked myself in my room. I couldn't think of any other emotion to describe my mood other then betrayed. Feeling my world closing in, I fall to the ground.

#####

A/N: I hope everyone is having a great week. Only three more episodes until the season ends. Wow it feels like the season just started. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
